In recent years, organic semiconducting materials have been developed with the objective of producing more versatile, lower cost electronic devices. Organic semiconducting materials find their application in a wide range of devices and apparatus, including, for example, organic field effect transistors (OFETs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic photodetectors (OPDs), organic photovoltaics (OPV), sensors, memory elements and logical circuits, to name just a few. Generally the organic semiconducting materials are present in such organic electronic devices in the form of a thin layer of, for example, a thickness of between 50 nm and 300 nm.
Organic photodetectors (OPDs) are one particular area of importance, for which conjugated light-absorbing polymers offer the hope of allowing efficient devices to be produced by solution-processing technologies, such as spin casting, dip coating or ink jet printing, to name a few only.
Despite significant progress it remains a challenge to provide polymers that show good and easy processability by solution-processing techniques, have sufficient solubility, have good stability and/or show high efficiency.
It is therefore an object of the present application to provide new organic semiconducting materials for use in organic electronic devices, particularly in organic photodetectors, said new organic semiconducting materials having advantageous properties. The new organic semiconducting materials may for example be characterized by one or more properties of the list consisting of good processability in solution-processing technologies, sufficient solubility, good stability and high efficiency, either taken singly or in any combination, also in combination with other advantages, which are immediately obvious to the skilled person on the basis of the following detailed description.